


Feeling Blue

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Stupid Justin Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: It's not that Tony doesn't like the arc reactor, it's just that sometimes he wishes it wasn't there.Always in the way...Sticking out like a sore thumb...Steve makes him feel otherwise.





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

It wasn't that Tony didn't like the arc reactor, it's just that sometimes he wishes it wasn't there.

Always in the way...

Sticking out like a sore thumb...

And of course Justin fucking Hammer would have to be the one to point it out.

This gala was a bust. It was all rich, hoighty toighty people that Tony could only stand to be fake nice to for so long. His Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist persona only went so far and these people really knew how to push his buttons. Tony huffed as he looked around and observed as the vultures surrounded more unsuspecting victims trying to extract more and more money for god knows what. Probably claiming to save the Amazon Rainforest when in reality they used the money for an all expense paid trip to Fiji. 

Tony rolled his eyes. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the angry pirate they put in-charge of Shield. At least he wasn't alone, the other Avengers were being forced to attend as well. Something about how it was good for their public image. Whatever. 

The genius sipped his water and leaned up against the bar content to watch the others around him. Natasha had somehow roped Bruce into dancing with her and it actually looked like they were enjoying themselves, smiling and whispering to each other. Tony smiled. Good. They both deserve that. Clint was just being a menace as usual, eating all the food at the buffet and grinning with his mouth full at all the rich old women who gave him dirty looks. Thor wasn't there, lucky bastard, official Asgardian business apparently. There was one Avenger he didn't see and that was Steve. The big, blonde, soldier was no where to be found. 

Tony frowned to himself. Steve usually arrived the same time as he did since they always came together and all, but his boyfriend had been harassed into helping train some new recruits and had to stay late at Shield. Fucking Fury. One of these days Tony was going to poke out that other eye ball and then they'll see how scary Fury is without any eyes.

Tony closed his eyes and shivered. Actually that is a very scary thought, so scratch that idea and the genius will come up with something else. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, Steve should be here any minute-

"Hiya, Tony." 

Oh fuck no.

Tony raised his gaze to the ceiling and pursed his lips. Maybe if he ignores him he'll go away.

A poke on his shoulder, "Tooony..."

God help him.

He turned and looked at the one and only Justin fucking Hammer. He smiled tight lipped at him and nodded once.

"Go away."

Hammer laughed and hit him on the arm, "Always a funny guy aren't you, Tony?"

"Ah-huh. Now get lost."

"Oh come on, Tony," he leaned his slimy body against the bar next to Tony, "I just want to talk to you."

"No."

"But-"

"Fuck off."

Hammer let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Damn," Tony thought, "does the prick ever wash his hair?"

Hammer cleared his throat and smirked at him, it made Tony feel sick. "You don't even know what I want to discuss with you, Tony."

"Exactly."

"Don't you want to know?'

"Nope."

"Aren't you even a little curious?" Tony rolled his eyes. God this guy couldn't take a hint.

"Not in the slightest."

"It's about your arc reactor."

That had Tony turning his head. He made eye contact with Hammer and the sleaze bag seemed to take that has a win and smiled loftily at the genius. "Thought that might get your attention."

Tony frowned and made a move to leave, but Hammer grabbed his arm roughly. "I just want to help you, Tony. I want to help you with the arc reactor."

Tony attempted to yank his arm back and gave the dirtbag in front of him a dirty look, "Sorry, but all positions have been filled. Your interest is unappreciated and if you don't let go of me in the next five seconds I'll have you removed."

Hammer let go of his arm and held his hands up. "Sorry. My fault, no harm done."

Tony scoffed and went to leave again. An arm blocked his exit. Hammer started in on him again. "I really want to help you with the arc reactor, Tony."

"I don't need _any_ help with _anything._" He took a step forward only for Hammer to block him in against the bar, his nasty hands on either side of the genius. He pushed his face close towards Tony's and whispered. "I want to remove it."

"No!" Tony pushed hard on Hammer's chest, but the other man refused to move. 

"Come on, Tony," He struggled with the genius to keep him where he was, "I just want to help you. I know it must be hard to live with. Don't you get tired of it, Tony? Don't you get sick of the way it sticks out like a sore thumb and people constantly stare at it? Don't you hate how it's always in the way?" He pushed Tony's suit jacket away and ripped open his shirt, revealing the blue, glowing device in Tony's chest. 

He leaned closer, his bad breath invading Tony's nose as hid hands drifted towards the genius's bare chest. "I bet your lover gets tired of it too. Your lover, Captain America, must hate going to bed with you."

Tony's breathing hitched and he felt like he couldn't move. Hands groped his chest and grasped the edges of the reactor, ready to pull his life source away from his chest. He tried to fight back, but his limbs felt like jello, and the hits he did land had no effect on the other man. 

"Get off me! Get off of me!"

Hammer sneered at him, "It's alright, Tony. Just let me take it and-"

"**Get your hands off him!**"

Captain America came storming into the ballroom. He had changed out of his Cap suit in exchange for a slick, black, tailored suit Tony had gotten for him. He stalked towards the pair, fists clenched and eyes burning straight through Hammer's soul. His facial expression spoke wonders, and Tony couldn't remember the last time he has seen Steve so livid. 

Hammer backed off of the genius at once, smiling innocently at the big man stomping towards him. "Hi there, Steve. How are you this evening?"

Steve came to an abrupt halt right in front on Hammer, their noses almost touching. The soldier leered down at the seedy, sorry excuse for a man in front of him. "That's Captain Rogers to you."

Hammer took half a step back and laughed nervously, "Of course, my apologies, Captain." He licked his lips anxiously as Steve closed the gap once again. Steve's eyes were piercing, daggers practically flew out of them and into Hammer's face. "What do you think you were doing, Hammer?"

Hammer stuttered, "I-I was just talking to him. You know, small talk."

The big blond inched closer, towering over the smaller man, "Is that so? So that's why his suit is all rumbled and his shirt is torn open and you had your hands all over him?" Steve was yelling now and everyone around them was watching. Tony noticed out of the corner of his eye that the other Avengers had gathered around and were poised to attack if Hammer did anything stupid.

"Well-I just-"

"You're going to apologize and you're going to leave."

"Just do what the man says," Tony thought, "just do what he says or you'll probably regret it.

Hammer was totally going to regret it. He snorted at Steve and crossed his arms, face falling back into an arrogant grin. He looked Steve up and down before saying, "I really don't think you're allowed to tell me what to do, Captain. I understand you're position, but I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

Steve leaned forward until their chests and noses were touching. "You'll do it or you'll regret it." See? Tony said he would regret it. 

Hammer just wasn't getting it though. He huffed, "I have nothing to apologize for. We were having a grand old time weren't we, Tony?"

Tony started them. This was the first time he had been addressed since Steve came marching in. Steve was gazing at him softly and Tony took his chance. 

"He tried to take the reactor." He blurted, "He was about to remove it from my chest."

Steve's face turned red. You know those old cartoons where someone is so mad they have steam blowing out of their ears and their head blows off their body? That. _That_ is what Steve looked like, and next thing Tony knew, Hammer was on the ground writhing and holding his face in pain. 

Holy shit, Steve just punched him!

"If you ever put your disgusting hands on him again-"

"Steve," Nat said as she pushed her way forward.

Tonys mouth dropped open and he peered around the room. People were whispering to each other and pointing at them, and the other Avengers had moved forward to help with the situation. Nat and Clint hauled up Hammer and lead him out of the room, while Bruce tried to defuse the situation. 

Steve was watching Hammer to whole way he was being drug out of the room by the others before he turned to Tony, his face dropping. He stumbled forward, arms open, and Tony tumbled into them. He buried his face and Steve's chest and held on to the blond for dear life. Jesus...if Hammer had taken the reactor and left... Tony shivered, not wanting to think about what would have happened next, but Hammer's words stuck with him. He pulled back from Steve abruptly and tugged on his arm while he tried to fix his disarrayed clothes.

"Come on, Steve, let's go."

"Yeah," the soldier said softly, keeping a hand on Tony's lower back, "let's get you out of here."

They ignored the stunned looks they were given and hurriedly walked out of the gala and into the car Happy had waiting for them. Steve ushered Tony in first before climbing in after him, and immediately drew Tony to his chest. His kissed the genius's cheek, "I'm so sorry, Tony," He said ruefully, "I should have been there earlier." 

"No," Tony angled his chest away from Steve's, "it wasn't your fault. Nat would have stepped in anyways I'm sure."

Steve frowned at him and attempted to maneuver him back into his original position, but Tony resisted. "Tony-"

"Does it bother you?"

Steve stopped his movements and gazed at him confused. "What?"

"The reactor. Does it bother you? I mean, I totally get if it does, you know, because it's always glowing and makes a humming noise and it sticks out and I know it gets in the way during sex." He looked down and fiddled with his shirt. 

"Tony? What-"

"Maybe I should get it removed," he said insecurely, "I'm sure we could find some doctors and we can have Bruce there to make sure everything goes okay and-"

"Tony."

The engineer snapped his mouth shut and peered up at Steve. His boyfriend was smiling at him sadly and stroking his face gently. "What's making you say that? I love the reactor," he tapped it lightly, "it's a part of you. It never bothers me, it never has, and, Tony, I don't want you to take the risk of you removing it and something going wrong. I can't lose you. I love you just the way you are." 

Tony eyes watered and he pushed himself into Steve's welcoming arms. "I love you, Steve." He said wetly as he tucked his face into the crook of Steve's neck. His boyfriend's big hands rubbed down his back soothingly.

"I love you too, Tony. What brought this on? Everything was fine until-" Steve cut himself off abruptly and his body stiffened. Tony felt his own body tense up as well. Uh oh. Looks like he figured it out. 

"Was it Hammer?" Steve asked, voice loud and angry, "Is that was he was saying to you the whole time before he tried to take the reactor? I swear to god, I'll kill him, Tony. I'll-

"Shh," Tony ran a hand through his love's golden hair, "I know you will, but that's illegal, so we have to wait until we have a legitimate reason that won't get us sent to prison. Plus, I don't think Fury's going to be happy about how this affects our image." 

Steve huffed out a laugh and Tony grinned at him. They shared a long, heartfelt kiss. Steve broke the kiss and removed Tony's suit jacket and his torn shirt. He lightly ran his finger tips over the arc reactor, "This is so beautiful. Only you could make something so beautiful, Tony. I love it and I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to take it from you." He kissed the reactor over and over again, holding Tony close.

Tony blushed and stroked Steve's hair. This man always knew how to make him feel better. He made Tony feel perfect even when the genius was feeling his most flawed. 

"Hey," he whispered to the blond, "we-"

He was cut off as the car lurched forward and came to an sudden stop. "Sorry!" Happy yelled back as he lowered the little window between the seats, "My fault."

Steve and Tony laughed before kissing again. Steve nipped at his nose, chuckling at the way Tony scrunched up his face. "What were you saying, Tones?"

The genius grinned evilly and glanced back at the little window Happy had opened to apologized but once again closed. "We've never had sex in a moving car," He began removing Steve's clothes, "I think it's about time we made that happen."

"Hmm," Steve giggled and whispered against his lips, "I think you're right." 

They were removing their pants when car stopped again and the door swung open. Tony sighed dramatically and fell back against Steve. Goddamn Clint.

"Oh my god!" Clint screeched, covering his eyes, "Were you about to have sex!?"

Steve's face was beat red in embarrassment, "Uh...no..."

"Yes," Tony said matter of factly as he reached for the door, "don't come back for at least three hours."

"Oh my god!" Steve heard Clint shriek again as Tony closed the door.

The genius turned to him and beamed. Steve smiled back happily at him.

"I think you traumatized Clint."

"He'll get over it. Now where were we.."

They rolled over on the seat and kissed hungrily.

And if Clint came back to soon...

Well, that was his own fault and Tony would used that scream as Clint's ringtone for the rest of his life.


End file.
